El abcdario del amor
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shot independientes entre si de una de nuestras parejas favoritas, siguiendo el orden de las letras del abecedario. Ed/Win. Letra A: ¿Qué sería de una noche de bodas sin "Acción"? Probablemente Ed deba descubrirlo.


**LETRA A**

**1, 2,3… ¡ACCIÓN!**

_¿Qué demonios debo hacer?_

Edward tragó saliva con nerviosismo, el sudor le escurría por el rostro y tenía nauseas, casi creía que iba a vomitar, pero, no, no podía, no debía, no…

Tenía tantos deseos de salir corriendo, pero ahí estaba. Era el momento, era el lugar y ¡por todos los cielos, él no era un niñito inocente, tenía veinte años!, así que…

—Winry…—exclamó con las piernas temblándoles y acercándose a la chica que yacía de espaldas con su vestido de noviA aún puesto y no supo que más decir. Las palabras murieron en su boca.

Quizás, sólo tal vez, debió haber pedido algún que otro consejo al bastardo de Mustang y entonces comprendió del porque la sonrisita burlona del mismo, al día siguiente lo mataría, pero ahora debía de quitarle ese vestido y cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales. Dicho sea de paso en las que no tenía ninguna experiencia.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en la guerra, corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiendo pistas para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, reponiéndose de sus múltiples heridas, que en su adolescencia apenas había tenido espacio para el amor, sexo o cualquier otro acto relacionado con la idea de reproducirse. Y cuando finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba se sumergió en sus investigaciones a tal nivel que se olvido por completo de algún tipo de satisfacción carnal, dando paso a un romance idílico, casi de sueños…a excepción de las llaves voladoras y los gritos que intercambiaba con su novia cada vez que discutían por alguna tontería.

—Edward—le llamó Winry y el asintió nervioso—. ¿Eres virgen?

—No lo sé…eso creo…—su cerebro embotado apenas y le permitía pensar, así que busco dentro de su diccionario mental la definición de tal palabra. Finalmente la encontró.

a) Persona que conserva la virginidad

b) Aplícase a la tierra que no ha sido arada o cultivada.

C) Dicese de las cosas que están en su primera entereza y no han servido aún para lo que están destinadas.

Bueno, se inclinaba por la primera opción considerando el contexto. Así que SI, si lo era y por la expresión del rostro de Winry, ella no. Eso representaba un problema.

—Creo que si…

—Yo no lo soy, asumí que tú tampoco lo eras—admitió avergonzada Winry—viajabas tanto…

La rubia esperaba un estallido de cólera o una expresión de profunda decepción, pero sin más, se encontró con un Ed, igual de confundido que antes o tal vez más, pero no necesariamente molesto.

—Tenía catorce años, nunca escribías y apenas y venías a verme, creí que…—tenía miedo de que la rechazará, por eso no se lo había contado antes.

Ed lanzó un largo suspiro antes de arrodillarse a los pies de la rubia, sostuvo su mano y le sonrió.

—¿Y qué tal fue?

—Extraño—murmuró ella—no demasiado agradable, aunque tampoco desastroso—rio suavemente.

—Comprendo. No éramos nada en aquel entonces, no tendría porque reclamarte, pero yo…

Y el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de él, siempre era un desastre en las relaciones sociales, personales, laborales…ahora podía agregar "intimas" a su ya gran larga lista.

Winry soltó el tocado que sostenía su peinado alto y le permitió a su larga cabellera dorada deslizarse sobre sus hombros y espalda. Ed sintió cierta "necesidad" entre las piernas apremiarle. Su "esposa" era realmente hermosa y él la amaba.

—¿Puedes enseñarme?—preguntó con timidez.

Había aprendido alquimia gracias a su Maestra.

Había aprendido cuan terrible era el arte de la guerra gracias a Roy.

Había aprendido que siempre era posible redimirse gracias a su Padre.

Quizás también podría aprender de Winry la forma correcta de demostrar cuanto la amaba.

Y si de algo estaba seguro es que él era un estudiante rápido y avezado.

Winry se acercó a su rostro y beso sus labios, él respondió con un beso ardiente y repleto de pasión. Ser capaz de probar aquellos labios era igual a saborear el más dulce néctar, un dulce elixir, algo de lo que jamás se cansaría…

—¿Qué te parece si comienzas por quitarme el vestido?—le preguntó Winry con una sonrisa tímida y divertida en sus labios.

Ed sonrió, se lanzó sobre su hermosa novia y rodaron juntos en la cama.

Quién sabe, quizás el podría ser algo más que un estudiante avezado, sino también uno con iniciativa.

Y cuando al día siguiente el idiota del Alquimista de Fuego le preguntará que tal le había ido, él respondería con una sonrisa placentera en los labios algo como:

"_Fue una noche intensa, llena de acción"_

Los ahogados gemidos y risillas de su esposa lo condujeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Hora de ponerse a trabajar.

**FIN**

Hola, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic.

Antes de que me linchen por no haber puesto a Winry virgen, debo aclarar que no lo hice con mala intención, ella es un gran personaje y al demonio, las mujeres también tenemos derecho a vivir (siempre con seguridad, claro) nuestra libertad sexual, sin que seamos apuntadas con el dedo.

Ed, lo asume así…y bueno, asumo que Ed estuvo tan ocupado viviendo la vida al extremo que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en chicas, a diferencias de nuestra mecánica que quizás tuvo un poco más de tiempo libre, XD.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier crítica, queja, sugerencia, maldición…será bien recibida.

Saludos, bye…

_Nota—. El título surgió de algún título que una vez leí y la idea también, irónicamente aunque me gusto el sumary nunca leí los fics, XD; así que si el autor de estos llegase a sentirse molesto, sepa que no es plagio, me inspire en su idea._


End file.
